Odcinek 7660
29 sierpnia 2017 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Anthony Pascarelli |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Michele Val Jean |producenci=Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 7659. « 7660. » 7661. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W rezydencji Forresterów, Sheila i Quinnk kontynuują bójkę. "Dostaniesz to, na co zasłużyłaś za zdradzenie Erica z jego synem", oznajmia Sheila, dusząc Quinn. "Udowodnij Ericowi jak bardzo jesteś niezrównoważona, no dalej, uduś mnie!", krzyczy Quinn. Po chwili wahania, Sheila zaciska swoje ręce na szyi Quinn jeszcze mocniej. Przestaje ją jednak dusić, a Quinn podnosi się z ziemi i powtarza, że miała rację, iż Sheila jedynie udaje uraz, gdyż jest całkowicie zdrowa i silna. Zamierza o wszystkim powiedzieć Ericowi i radzi rywalce, by zaczęła się pakować. thumb|300px|Quinn oskarża Sheilę u usiłowanie zabójstwaQuinn biegnie do salonu, a Sheila podąża za nią. Patrząc na wygląd kobiet, Eric domyśla się, że ponownie doszło między nimi do bójki. Quinn oskarża Sheilę o próbę zamordowania jej i żąda, by wyniosła się z rezydencji. Wyjaśnia Ericowi, że Carter jedynie udawała chorobę, aby móc zostać z nimi. Opowiada mężowi o tym jak zastała Sheilę spacerującą po pokoju. Sheila zarzeka się, że jedynie ćwiczyła chodzenie i nigdy nie nadużyłaby dobroci Erica. Quinn drwi z jej tłumaczeń i oskarża ją o atak. Wspomina, że musiała się bronić, gdyż Sheila ją dusiła. Sheila uważa, że Quinn wszystko wyolbrzymia, aby brzmiało to bardziej dramatycznie. Quinn jednak żąda od męża, by pozbył się Carter z ich domu. Sheila zaprzecza jakoby miała udawać symptomy, aby przedłużyć pobyt w rezydencji i upiera się, że jedynie stara się wydobrzeć. "Nie chcę odchodzić. Nie ufam jej i Ridge'owi. Ona znów cię skrzywdzi, Ericu", dodaje. Eric uważa, że to nie jest sprawa Sheili i musi zgodzić się z Quinn - Sheila powinna natychmiast wyprowadzić się z rezydencji i obiecuje, że zamówi jej samochód. Kobieta oznajmia, że choć Eric nie chce jej troski, jej zawsze chodzi o jego dobro. Eric otwiera jej drzwi. Przed wyjściem, Sheila rzuca nienawistne spojrzenie na portret Quinn, a potem na nią samą. Eric przytula Quinn. Przed rezydencją, Sheila powtarza "To jeszcze nie koniec. Wrócę. I to mój portret będzie wisiał nad kominkiem". W gabinecie CEO, Liam wyznaje Steffy, że ma ochotę wszystkim wyznać prawdę na temat kłamstwa Billa o Caroline. Zjawia się Pamela i informuje ich o pożarze w Spectra Fashions, w wyniku którego Sally trafiła do szpitala. Steffy i Liam decydują się jechać do kobiety. thumb|300px|left|Sally trafia do szpitalaW szpitalu, Sally wspomina pożar w swojej firmie. Lekarka bada ją i stwierdza niewielkie zatrucie dymem. Przy kobiecie czuwają Shirley, Darlita, Saul, Coco oraz RJ. "Cała nasza przyszłość poszła z dymem", oznajmia Sally. Saul i Coco są zgodni, że najważniejsze jest to, iż Sally nic się nie stało. Ona jednak rozpacza nad utraconą kolekcją. Niebawem, zjawiają się Liam i Steffy, chcąc upewnić się, że nikomu nic się nie stało. Oboje wyrażają swoje współczucie nad poniesionymi stratami, a Sally wyjaśnia okoliczności pożaru. W pokoju szpitalnym zjawia się przestraszony CJ i oddycha z ulgą, gdy odkrywa, że nikomu nic nie jest. Wyjawia także, że rozmawiał ze strażakiem - przyczyną pożaru była instalacja elektryczna. Sally ma do siebie pretensje i wyjaśnia, że nie było ją stać na wymienienie przewodów i chciała to zrobić za pieniądze z pokazu. Jest przekonana, że Thomas wróci i im pomoże, kiedy usłyszy o pożarze, a do tego czasu poradzą sobie dzięki pieniędzy z ubezpieczenia. CJ przekazuje jednak załamanej kobiecie, że nie przedłużył ubezpieczenia, sądząc, że budynek prędzej czy później trafi w ręce Billa. Sugeruje, by sprzedali resztki firmy Billowi i w ten sposób odtworzyli biznes. Liam radzi Sally, by się nie poddawała i oznajmia, że musi wyjść. Kiedy Steffy i Sally zostają same, Steffy raz jeszcze składa wyrazy współczucia. Sally uważa, że nie ma już powrotu do tego, co było, zwłaszcza bez ubezpieczenia. "Tym razem do definitywny koniec Spectry", dodaje. thumb|300px|Liam rzuca pod adresem Billa oskarżenieW Spencer Publications, Justin oznajmia Billowi, że Spectra Fashions została "wykluczona z gry". Spencer triumfuje, że stary budynek nie stoi już na drodze jego marzeniom o Sky. Bill zawsze uważał za frustrujące, kiedy jego przeciwnicy nie słuchali jego głosu rozsądku i zmuszali go do podjęcia drastycznych kroków. Nie rozumie, dlaczego "klauni" nie wynieśli się z budynku, kiedy o to prosił. Tymczasem Justin radzi Billowi, by na razie wstrzymał się z budową wieżowca, gdyż teraz nie powinien ściągać uwagi na swoją firmę. Bill niechętnie przyznaje mu rację i obiecuje jeszcze trochę poczekać, przewidując, że CJ będzie go błagał o kupno spalonego budynku. Po wyjściu Justina, zjawia się Liam i zastaje ojca podziwiającego model wieżowca. Liam od razu zwraca uwagę na fakt, że pożar wybuchł w Spectrze w noc przed ich pokazem, który pozwoliłby im się utrzymać - coś czego nie chciałby Bill. Wspomina o pobycie Sally w szpitalu i uważa, że gdyby stało się jej coś poważniejszego, Bill miałby wyrzuty sumienia. Spencer nie rozumie do czego zmierza jego syn, więc on wyjaśnia, że głośno myśli o metodach ojca i wypomina mu wmówienie Thomasowi, że Caroline umiera. "To chore, ale przynajmniej to nie przestępstwo - w przeciwieństwie do podpalenia", kwituje Liam. Bill ostrzega syna, by uważał, lecz on wyznaje, że kocha ojca, nawet jeśli jest zdegustowany jego zachowaniem. "Ten pożar w Spectrze to nie był żaden wypadek, żadna wadliwa instalacja elektryczna. To byłeś ty. Chciałeś pozbyć się tych ludzi, więc wysłałeś kogoś do wykonania brudnej roboty i całkowitego spalenia budynku. Po prostu się przyznaj!", żąda Liam. Fakty * RJ występuje bez linii dialogowych Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sheila Carter Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Shirley Spectra Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Coco Spectra Kategoria:Sally Spectra Jr. Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Pamela Douglas Kategoria:Quinn Fuller Kategoria:RJ Forrester 4 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:CJ Garrison 2 Kategoria:Darlita Kategoria:Justin Barber Kategoria:Saul Feinberg Jr.